Ryan Renal
by Comisar11
Summary: The adventures of srg. Ryan Renal in the unforgiving world of the future


Chapter 1

Ryan Renal

"Sergeant we need you to go with the commander right now to secure a space port, 11 kilometer out to the west" the colonel commissar's room was filled with fearful soldier under Ryan's control, but it wasn't the battle soon to come.

"Commissar their closing in fast chaos cultists everywhere!" The commissar lifted from his seat everyone knew what was going to happen even the unlucky fellow standing at the door

"boy tell me did you go through training or are you just a god damn dumb ass, let it be known that no one disturbs me in my office unless they have a meeting set up or unless I call upon them!".

"Sir I was just warning y--"the commissar pulled his gun out of its holster within a second and shot the 19 year old soldier standing at the door straight into his mouth. Blood turned a potion of the wall red as the boy fell forward dead "so I'll have my forces hold off the attack while you go to the space port then, all is done dismissed".

The sergeant walked out of the room with his troops with the same look on their faces the boy was a member of their squad who had been guarding the trenches,

it wasn't the first time it had happened though a strong urge coursed through Ryan's veins he knew one day he would have his revenge.

The sergeant went through a series of tunnels before he reached the specified position were the Commander was waiting for his squad which had arrived last. Ryan felt a cold sting hit his face it was raining as usual.

The air was filled with mist and fog my boots were already covered with mud after only 4 steps "sergeant you ready or do we have to wait for you much longer!"

"Sorry I was in a meeting with the commissar". The Commander didn't respond but instead signaled his troops to follow with a shake of his hand and his head but that signal was unnecessary.

The following hours, walking and not feeling your legs was all there was, for the air was numbing and the mud has found a way into my right boot.

"Sergeant how long has it been what is ugh ser--"the soldier fell, the cold had got to him,

The medic kneeled down and gave him a breathing mask. "Just put him around your shoulders the Commander won't stop"

"Yes sir sergeant". The medic put his arms around the soldier and with a struggle slung him over his back.

The space station was finally in sight about two stories high and the only building in sight around,

No other civilization the worst place possible to have a space port, then mounds of ruble appeared everything was self explanatory now.

They were at the door, "blast it off soldier"

The soldier took out a demolition charge and set it on the door "we have 15 seconds"

The soldiers backed away without saying a thing. 12-11-10-9 "get ready troopers!" 8-7-6-5-4 "brace yourselves"3-2-1 "boom" the door blasted off, the troops ran in. "holy shit"

"Commissar your new boots and hat is in

Without even looking the commissar exclaimed "one size to big" _pvvvv_. "Ahhh holy crap ahh this hurts I need a medic why WHY!"

"How do you expect for me to wear this piece of crap".

_Pvvvv_ the knees of the private where practically gone "you mother f--"

_Pvvv_ "ooops there goes his head eeeegh that's just disgusting hahaha, heh the hat fits what do you now.

_Pvvv pvvv pvvvvvvvvv_! Guns blazed outside as the battle rages. "Ahh crap here we go, let's go outside there's a battle to fight and people to kill--yes I love killing to--alright fine lets go" clearly there was none in the room except for the commissar.

A winged figure appeared at the door about 4meters long "you must except the warning be wise "

"The damn thing is talking to us sergeant". "Open fire" Commander said with a swish of his hand. _Pvvvv pvvvvv pvvvvv pvvvv_

You must accept the warning you must". The daemon retreated to a small chaos ship.

"Keep the fire keep the fire!" "You must accept the warning their coming"

The daemon boarded the ship and with a quick sensation the engines started and the hangar open and in a split second the ship was gone.

"Sergeant what was he saying" "some kind of warning" "vox officer call command and tell em to track the ship"

"yes sir Commander". "Commander what was he talking about what warning"

"beats me all I care about right now is to see his ship fall through the atmosphere in a ball of burning metal".

Lets head back to base I'm sure your all dying to tell your friends your dramatized version of what happened here no one died no big deal now let's leave back to base".

The soldiers walked out of the space port one by one it seemed that no one cared about what the daemon had said. But for the sergeant quit the opposite.

"Soldier remember what the daemon was saying"

"hardly, I just remembered shooting sergeant".

"It said something about a warning it said their coming" "so he's a possessed daemon how could you expect very much from that".

"But you have to remember he didn't attack!" the other soldier had a shocked look on his face as if he just realized that.

"We got to find him we got to tell them not to shoot them down". The sergeant rushed toward the Commander who when he saw them had a look of disgust his face why aren't you in formation sergeant!"

"sir you can't let them blow the ship up"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want I'm the leader of you all" the Commander snickered and shook his head

"and before you go back into formation I'm curious why wouldn't you want us to blast him into the obis".

"Sir remember what he was saying" "some kind of warning crap".

"But sir it didn't attack us it was just trying to talk warn us he said their coming".

"Hardly proof of anything sergeant get back into your formation and since you aren't commander around here the damn ships going down in a fiery ball of flame".

The sergeant walked back into formation he knew he had to present this to someone in higher command but the only one here is the commissar it was worth a shot.

He knew it was stupid and he might get shot but he had to tell him.

Chapter 2

Commissar Nuverda

The walk back seemed longer, muddier, and raining harder than the walk there now both of my boots were soaked with mud it seeped into my socks.

The base came into sight the battle was still raging lasgun fire obscured the land the sound of screams reached our ears but still we walked as normal as ever, guns strapped around our backs not even drawn.

An hour passed when finally we were close enough to shoot.

"Apply arms!" all of the soldiers simultaneously pulled their lasguns tight to their shoulders and looked down the sights.

The chaos noticed them and quickly turned their attention to the soldiers on the hill.

"Fire fire fire" _pvvvv pvvvvv pvvvv pvvvvvvvv pvv_. Bolts of red came from both the cultist lines and imperial guard alike.

"Troops maintain assault till we have them on the run w" _pvvvvv. _The Commanders head blew clean off the head rolled down the hill troop's dropped after troop "ahhh ahhh emperor help me"

the first three lines were down out of ten. "Fall back were all going to die noooo" "no hold hold" "but sergeant we must fall back". "Hold the lines hold".

They were down to five lines still dropping. Peeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy peeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy artillery fell pounding the enemy line it seemed like the enemy died within seconds the enemy started falling back and after three more artillery rounds pounded the ground the enemy seemed all dead.

Since the artillery batteries were in the battle that means the ship with the chaos made it out of the atmosphere.

"Alright let's get to the base it was a long day" them men didn't speak just walked down the hill in the rain the base was so close yet the fog cut their sight off.

As he walked the bodies of guardsmen revealed themselves intestines spilled on the ground, till he noticed the commissar personal gun, hope sprang in his blood


End file.
